The Frog Prince
by hopping-bunny
Summary: Kaiba is the kind who lives the fairytale life of a prince. Serenity is the type that needs a kiss to become a princess. So what happens to this rich boy when his life goes down a well? SxS. Please Review! Based on Chinese Drama


**The Frog Prince**

**-**

**-**

Serenity Wheeler came from a really poor family living just out side of Domino City. Her parents were divorced so her father opened up an Inn, under the contract of Kaiba Corp, and her mother opened up a restaurant. Of course, she lives with her mom, working as a delivery girl. She had grace, beauty and the brains to match it all. She was pretty much perfect, except for the fact that she was poor, really really poor. Many men fell for her, but were all rejected. Her standards were high, all she wanted was a rich husband, and then her life would be perfect.

Little did she know, with a flick of a wrist in fate, that could all come true. She just needed the perfect timing.

* * *

At the Inn 

"Old man." an officer with some guards barged in one day

"Yes? May I help you?" Serenity's father answered

"Times up." the officer said firmly. "It's in our concern that you haven't paid this month's rent yet. Where is it?"

"Please, just give me 3 more days, please." He begged.

"No. We've already gave you 3 months. Times up." the officer was getting impatient

"Please. Just 3 more days. I don't have enough money yet. Please." He begged again

"No. Not getting enough money is your problem. Right now, my problem is you. So pack your bags old man. This inn is now in our hands. Move!" the officer shoved Mr. Wheeler out of the way.

"Wait, wait, wait!!! At least take me to your manager. I Demand To See Your Manager!"

"You have no right to demand anything. Get over it." the officer pushed Mr. Wheeler to the floor.

"STOP!!!" a famine voice cried out, "Dad, oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Serenity helped her dad up

"Don't worry. I'm fine.What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you, like I always do." She turned to the guards, "How could you guys do this? Pushing an old man around like that?" She shouted at the guards, while holding her dad. "Beat it losers."

"Miss. We have the right to take this inn under our custody. Your dad signed a contract, he broke the contract. And now, he has to pay."

"Dad! what contract did you sign?" Serenity yelled to her dad accusingly. "It's as if you and mom's divorce wasn't enough. You don't have a lot of money. This inn is all you have. What do you think you were doing? Signing another contract like that...Let me read it" She took the contract in hands...

"Miss. Your father could not pay. So there. We take the inn." the officer really didn't want to take another comment.

"WAIT!!! This said this contract will take affect in 3 months if daddy can't pay right???"

"Yes! Read the damn contract, that's what it says!" the officer barked.

"And there's a time...right?"

"YES!!!...wait. What?" the officer was more confused than usual. I mean...who reads the time on the contract???? O.o

"Aha! Gotcha! The time there says he signed this at 3 o'clock...and it's..."

"2:45" the officer finished her sentence, "great, now you got 15 minutes to gather all 4 months rent. Which is $8500. Get a move on!"

"What? Oh my gosh...still impossible...dad, what did you do? Seriously, 8 thousand dollars??? Why didn't you call us? Mom could've helped!! You know we're willing to help if you would just ask. Dad! Listen to me!" She cried. The strong will thing wasn't working. It was really just impossible.

"I know I know. I should've asked. But we're divorced!! You know how it is, when your mom and I divorced, I already asked for money once...twice...a lot…ok?" the dad was definitely feeling a surge of guilt coming on...

"Stop thinking about pride for a second. Right now we just have to think of a way to gather all that money." Serenity said. _How can we get all that money...we need more time!! Oh I can't believe I'm doing this..._"Let's go to Kaiba Corp. and maybe Mr. Kaiba is willing to extend your time."

"Yes, let's go." Mr. Wheeler said.

"No, let's not!" the officer said. He was getting really annoyed.

"Hey buddy. My dad wants to go. So he is. Got it? Good." Serenity said to the officer. She was a centimeter away from his face, and she pointed a finger in right between his eyes.

The officer puched the finger away, "Ok...But just how are you going to get there in 15 minutes without a car? I'm sure you don't have a car. If you did, you would've sold it to pay. Right?" As if he cared, but he asked anyways, it was a policy thing.

"That can be resolved. You better take us there. My dad, as a certified customer, who holds a partnership with Mr. Kaiba, which is bonded by a contract, can at least demand a car ride. You wouldn't want Mr. Kaiba, your boss, to lose a partner, now would you?" Serenity asked questionably and clearly accusingly.

"WHAT PARTNERSHIP??!!! You pay us. There is no deal. We own you." the officer shouted.

"Hey. We advertise Kaiba Corp. oh, what now? So there is a thing going on."

"Whatever! Fine, you have a point. Congratulations, you won…a free car ride. NO WAY! Get in the car." The officer said sarcastcally, almost shoving them in.

Beep Beep Beep

"Wait, daddy. You have to go alone. I'm sorry. Mom just paged me. I have to go and make a delivery. I'll be there. I promise." With that she ran off, just leaving Mr. Wheeler in the car.

"Alright Mr. Wheeler. Let's get this show on the road." the officer and the body guard went in, driving away.

* * *

"MOM!!! Dad is in a major crisis,and you're telling me to deliver now??? I can't believe you." Serenity whined. 

"I didn't know your dad was in a crisis, and I don't care. Now go and make that delievery!" her mom shooed her away.

"URG!! Fine, whatever. Why can't Joey deliver?" She asked

"Because he's washing the dishes. Now move your butt girl!"

"Fine fine fine, leaving...bye mom!"

* * *

Kaiba Corp. 2:55 PM 

"NO, for the last time. NO" loud noisies echoed from Seto Kaiba's office.

"What? Why not? Please, Mr. Kaiba." the begging began

"No means no. You had more than enough time to gather the money. Now I have to give it to someone else who can afford to pay." Kaiba said turning his back on the man.

"Please just give me one more month. We've been partners for a long time."

"Yes, only because you could pay, and now you can't. It's over Wheeler." Kaiba turned to walk out of his office. "Now get out. I've got a meeting to go to."

"If-If you don't give me time, I'll jump." Mr. Wheeler was on his knees, sweating.

"Go ahead. How high?" The sarcasm turned on.

"I'll jump off of this building."

"From where? First floor? Don't. You'll dirty my tiles." Kaiba was opening the door, mentioning for Mr. Wheeler to get the hell out.

"From here. In your office." He said opening the windows.

"Go ahead. Not my problem. I don't give a damn if you decide to end your life." With that, Kaiba walked out of the room.

* * *

During the meeting 

"Sir!" the secretary ran in, "Sorry sir, but Mr. Wheeler is standing on the edge of your window, preparing to jump off!"

"Let him be. Why would I care."

"But Sir, there's a huge crowd of people down there, and the media is all here! This won't be good publicity for Kaiba Corp."

"Alright, fine. Go stop him." Kaiba just waved his hand at the secretary telling him to take care of it.

Meanwhile, in front of Kaiba Corp.

"Move, move..." Serenity squeezed through the crowd. "Oh my god! DAD!" Seeing her dad was about ot jump off the building, Serenity ran into the Kaiba Corp. She asked the front desk where was Kaiba's office, then she quickly ran into the elevator and went. Serenity barged in, "DAD! Don't jump!"

"Serenity? Oh I just can't live anymore. That Seto Kaiba left me with no choice."

"Mr. Wheeler! Don't. There's a solution for this. Dying isn't one of them." The secretary came in with a bunch of security guards.

"Dad, listen to her! Get down from there!!! Now!!!" Serenity yelled whiling pulling her dad back."I can't hold...on!!!"

"Miss. Please don't let go. If you do..."

"I know, he'll fall. I'm not stupid. So don't just stand there, help me stupid!" The guards rushed up to help. All of a sudden Mr. Wheeler's foot slipped. Just like that...

"HELP!!!!!!"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. You might think it's just another typical SxS story. but the plot will change, and it will get very interesting. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please, REVIEW!!!! If you read, please review so I know that people like it or hate it. Even if you dont have an account, please review.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**


End file.
